The Unique Constitution
THE UNIQUE FEDERATION and ALLIANCE CONSTITUTION. This document serves as the official Constitution of the Unique Federation and Alliance. The Constitution defines member state rights, and guarantees their freedom, as well as their sovereignty! The Unique Constitution encompasses the Unique Federation and any regional federations of the Unique which constitute the Unique Alliance. Section 1: Members Rights All members have the rights to: Demonstrate constructive criticism of others and their Ideas. Express displeasure with leadership and its policy. Openly oppose referendums to create allies and treaty assignment. Ask questions without fear of retribution, verbal or otherwise. Peacefully resign from any federation or alliance at any time they so choose. All Federation members have the right to: Participate in all voting rounds for the appointing of a democratically elected Government. To question perspective candidates, And expect swift and accurate answer to such inquiries. All members shall have the right to protect the sovereignty of their respective nations, not limited to their national security and economic prosperity without the forceful interference of the Federation governing body. in the event their sovereignty has been forcefully compromised, each nation, without any Federation or Alliance consent, shall have the right to defend its borders and National interests. All members shall have the right to interact with, and conduct business with whomever they choose. All member States within the Unique Federation and Alliance shall maintain their complete sovereignty and control of their lands, possessions, weapons, and all other property at all times. Section 2: The Military Doctrine Mutually Assured Destruction (MAD) We are a nuclear weapons capable federation in that we do both possess and commit to being strategic weapons ready. However, our focus is peace and prosperity, so war is an option only when it benefits our safety or economic interests by necessity. Our War Doctrine shall be, to be in a constant state of readiness, and responses to be limited to proportionate acts upon aggressors. An Eye for an Eye! Never to use first strike capabilities with weapons of mass destruction, unless there is an agreement among the whole of the Federation governing body, and that it cannot be avoided, or our National Security is clearly at stake as a matter of survival. Our economies will come before all spending. We, the nations of this great Federation, commit to not only being militarily strong, but also to becoming an economic power in this world and being capable of projecting that power throughout all of the Kebir Blue world. Section 3. Officers of the Governing Body Chairman A. The Chairman is an elected position. The position is larger than any one individual. It represents an Entity, an ideology. a representative of the core beliefs of who we are as a people in that its very ability to exist, is so determined only by the will and vote of its people. As a representative of the whole of the Federation and Alliance, it is hereby decreed to be the position that is for the People, and so by the People. It is our Emblem of Democracy B. The Duties of the Chairman shall be as follows: 1. Chief executive officer and direct all the general affairs of the federation. 2. Commander and Chief of the armed forces when engaged in a Federation sanctioned military action or war and shall be the final consenting voice in committing to acts pertaining to a just war. 3. Responsible for all aspects the general welfare of all nations under his or her influence. 4. Though he or she shall oversee the Governing body, the Chairman at no time shall possess the Power to dismiss a member of the cabinet without a proper inquiry within the cabinet, followed by a 60% vote of the general membership. Minister of Defense. A. The Minister of Defense is an elected position and is the director of all national security issues related to the Federation and Alliance. B. The duties are as follows. 1. He or she shall oversee the strategic planning and guide the readiness of the Federation and Alliance active military endeavors and capabilities, both foreign and domestic. 2. The Minister shall be responsible for all interests of a National security nature and not limited to military, economy, or social to the extent that the Federation or Alliance could be compromised even by implication or otherwise. 3. Guide the disaster preparedness activities of Alliance members and direct recovery efforts from disasters suffered by Federation and Alliance members. Minister of Foreign Affairs. A. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is an elected position and is defined as being the chief of all diplomatic activities outside of the Federation and Alliance. B. The duties are as follows: 1. Responsible for all diplomatic contacts and to secure diplomatic relations with other federations and nations. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall at no time implement his own ideologies or plans as he is the diplomatic representative of the Federation and Alliance. 2. Conduct regular meetings with other diplomatic personnel, create and establish common treaties not limited to military, economics, and social, at direction of the Chairman. 3. Delegate Ambassadorial roles to those of his choosing. Such ambassadors will be restrained by all rules administered by law of this document hereby and reporting directly to the Minister of Foreign Affairs. 4. Coordinate any international disaster response undertaken by the Federation and/or Alliance as an official act at the direction of the Chairman. Minister of Finance. A. The Minister of Finance is an elected position defined as the chief financial officer and adviser for all Federation and Alliance economic issues. B. Duties shall be as follows: 1.Provide guidance on the general economic welfare of every member state, in as much as providing required and necessary up to date information that will ensure the prosperity, or at least the possibility of, in as much as is within the law to do so. 2. Coordinate with the other heads of state as to the viability of the federation to do business with the international community, not limited solely to economic endeavors (treaties and agreements) but also for maintaining a strong military budget, and any other corporate operations. 3. Build and maintain, whether jointly or otherwise, strong common market(s). 4. In the event a central federation financial organization is created the Minister will manage all aspects of its finances. Secretary of Governmental Affairs A. The Secretary of Governmental Affairs is a non-elected position appointed by the Chairman and serves solely at his or her pleasure to assist the Chairman.The Secretary is not an officer. B. Duties shall be as follows: 1. Administer all things pertaining to the regulation of the election process, maintaining a fair and unbiased and balanced voting system that will uphold every law and regulation within the doctrine of this great Federation, and our democratic process. 2. Count ballots and officially announce the outcome of every official election except for the position of Chairman which is voted on using the SC Federation voting system. In the event there are 2 or more candidates for Chairman a preliminary election will be held to determine the final candidate and that will be administered by the Secretary. 3. Assist in maintaining a positive morale situation within the Federation by organization of events including the Fed chat room activities. 4. All other duties assigned by the Chairman that are not the responsibility of a Minister. Section 4 Emergency Powers Act A. All emergency powers to appoint all officer positions lies in the hand of the Chairman in the event of vacancies for the purposes of but not limited to war, or the need to pass legislative content into law. This can be either, permanent (defined as the unexpired portion of one electoral term) or temporary (limited to the time frame in which an accurate vote can be completed and recorded.) In the event that any person of the Federation membership states for whatever reason that an appointee is, or should be considered a security risk, he or she may request a vote of no confidence by the Federation officers at which time the person to be appointed would be required to stay his appointment and another would then be appointed in their place if the majority of the available Federation officers concurred. The second appointment cannot be challenged. B. If for any reason the Chairman cannot complete the term of office or is temporarily incapacitated the following order of succession will be in effect until a special election is held or the Chairman is able to resume his duties. If for any reason the first person in order cannot serve the succession will move to the next position in order: 1. Minister of Defense 2. Minister of Foreign Affairs 3. Minister of Finance C. The Emergency Powers Act is solely to ensure the continuity of a working Government in the absence of its needed personnel, be it by lack of participation or otherwise. It will not be used as a means to circumvent the election process. Section 5 Elections of Officers All elections will take place via the official Federation forum, along with any additional forum for counting purposes. Each candidate must be a member of the Unique Federation and shall prepare a platform speech giving his or her position of candidacy followed by his or her qualifications and proposed ideas for the furtherance of the Federation and Alliance. Each position will be voted upon in 50 year cycles. A simple majority vote is required. Members of the Unique Federation are the only qualified voters for these elections. If in the event the Chairman is unable to complete his term of office for any reason a special election will be held immediately to elect a qualified successor for the remainder of the former Chairman's term of office. Section 6 Federation Rule Changes Any changes to the stated Federation rules will be voted on in the SC Federation voting system – sharing of resources, voting for war, voting to evict a member, final election of chairman and rule changes. They proposals will be debated in the forum. Section 7 Amendments to the Constitution: Any amendment to this constitution shall require a vote of approval no less than 75% of the membership of the Unique Federation members. THESE ARE THE OFFICIAL GOVERNING PRINCIPLES AND REGULATIONS WITHIN THE UNIQUE FEDERATION AND ALLIANCE AND SHALL STAND AS SUCH! Ratified 12 April 2013